Goldensong
|-|Goldensong= Goldensong (or simply 'Golden') is a feral tomcat, but is deceased. He was apart of the group BearClan and was ranked as a Warrior. Since he isn't apart of the new generation, he believed in StarClan like every cat used to. Appearance Description Goldensong is a very small, short feline. He is also very skinny. His fur is medium length and is like that all around his body. The main colour of his coat is a blonde while his underbelly is a light brown color. He has swirls that blend in with his blonde coat, as they are blonde too. His eyes are a greyish, blue color. Colours = Topcoat = Underbelly = Markings = Eyes Personality *'Nerdy —' He was interested in different things than other felines. He was not a shy nerd, he was a outgoing nerd. He was very creative as well. He got made fun of sometimes. *'Idealistic —' He aims for perfection in himself. Everything he is aiming for is in high standards. He was known to push himself too much. *'Sensitive —' He used to take things personally. You could say he was fragile and it could sometimes be hard to talk to him without him being upset. *'Observant —' He is typically observing his surroundings. He is in the background observing the drama than actually getting involved. *'Helpful/Caring —' He is always caring for his close ones. He is always there for his friends, even if they haven't been there for him. *'Ambitious —' He is very determined and once you have told him to do something, there is no stopping him. You could say he is stubborn and likes to impress. Statistics Kin Members Father - Lionwish Mother - Mistythroat Brothers - None Sisters - Wrenheart, Lake, Hare Mate - Brackenmouse Nephew - Toadpaw Daughters - None Sons - None Aunts - None Uncles - None Grandfathers - None Grandmothers - None History Golden was born in a rogue colony that stole food supply. His parents were Lionwish and Mistythroat, who wanted to take over the throne. For this reason, they decided to have kittens. They had four kittens, Golden being the only male. His three sisters were Wasp, Lake, and Hare. Golden being sensitive and small was afraid to go against of his parents bad orders. He never wanted to do any of the tasks that they threw at him, but he still did. They made all of his siblings start training when they were young. They also made them go out into the wild to steal food from stray cats and twolegs. Hare and Lake were both stuck ups to his parents and did everything they said, especially Hare over Lake. Golden just followed after them. However Wasp did not follow what her parents said to her and stood up for herself. One day Wasp had disappeared very randomly. This left Golden very confused. Lionwish, Golden's father, came back with horrid news. He said that Wasp was killed by himself. This made Golden shocked and he came to a solution that he had to leave the rogue colony as soon as possible. He didn't want to be killed as well. That night Golden had a plan of running away. While he was sneaking out of his den that he shared with his family, Hare showed up at the worst moment. Golden trusted Hare that she wouldn't tell on him, but after this day he never did again. Hare called for Lionwish and Mistythroat that Golden was running away. After that Golden sprinted out of the den and into the woods as quick as he could. He never turned to look back on the way and hid in a bush. He heard his father talking and walking by, searching for him in anger. Mistythroat, Hare, and Lake followed close behind. Golden stayed silent until they all left. He then ran farther and farther away. He finally settled in a forest that he knew and hoped would be safe. While staying in this forest he used his experience of training while he was young to help himself train more. It was still very hard to learn, so this was why Golden didn't turn out to be a super strong cat. He stayed in this forest most of his life and slept in a bush every single night. Sometimes he'd see cats coming by, but he'd hide and made sure to change his scent by rolling in things around the forest. This prevented the cats from finding him. One day while he was training himself, he was found by a orange shecat. She was very harsh at first and made sure he wasn't any danger. However she then started to explain what BearClan was and offered him to join. Golden never enjoyed being alone, so he accepted the offer. Golden then joined BearClan got his clan name, which was Goldensong. He was assigned the rank of a warrior. Golden ended up loving being in BearClan, liking the feeling of not being alone and having a safe spot to be. Trivia *His prefix (golden) was choosen because of his golden pelt. *He was the brother of three sisters who were probably much stronger than him. *He shares the voice of Mark Cohen. *His theme song is I've got no strings. Quotes |-|Gallery= Goldensong_fixed.png|Art by Bluie33 New_Caewf2wrenvas.png|Goldensong Family Tree, Art by Kiirox DAISY5983manynumbrsArt.png|Art by Clouded Memories Goldensongrequest.png|Art by GravityElk Fdghjmnbvcdsftyujkmjnbvcsddfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeghjmmnbgfdfghjk.png|Art by Lunawolf33 Goldensongpixel.png|Pixel Art by Agensive |-|Relationships= Brackenmouse wip Wrenheart wip Toadpaw wip Fawnkit wip Sprucestar wip Canyonfall wip Mousetuft wip Ambersky wip Category:Former Members Category:Former Warriors Category:Toms Category:Pre-Mantotopha Category:Deceased